


Namimori Circus

by FictionNightly



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: (a lot), Also written when I was in HS, Crack, Frick that's old, Gen, POV Outsider, Repost from ffnet, Written before manga came out with Simon Arc, but isn't that all KHR fics lmao, poor tsuna, so kinda cringy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionNightly/pseuds/FictionNightly
Summary: A mother is strolling down Namimori when her daughter points out a 'circus'. When she looks, what happens next makes her swear never to send her daughter to Namimori Middle School. Not now, not ever. No matter what.





	Namimori Circus

A young girl and her mother strolled down the peaceful street, heading for the elementary school festival. It was a bright, cheerful day in Namimori, and the mother, Naomi, was grateful for that, having not been out of the hospital in so long. Suddenly, her daughter, Setsuna, tugged at her sleeve. Turning to her daughter, Naomi asked cheerfully, "Hm?"

Setsuna tilted her head and asked innocently, "Ne, Mama? Can we go to the circus first?"

Naomi blinked. Huh, the nurse hadn't mentioned that a circus was coming in town when she asked for places to go.

"Circus?"

A nod. "See? There."

Setsuna pointed several feet directly in front of herself. Glancing over, the mother sighed when she saw what her daughter was probably pointing at.

"Sei-chan, that's not a circus. That's Namimori Middle School. They're having a school festival right now, just like your school."

Setsuna shook her head, her shoulder-length black hair flying. Stubbornly, the 6-year old child kept pointing, jabbing to make her point.

"No! Not that. The people next to the Sakura tree. See? That clown is throwing knives at the other one with firecrackers."

Naomi looked again. And did a double-take. Because that person really was throwing live- _live!_ -knives at another person that really was holding firecrackers (that looked suspiciously like dynamite). Both were glaring (and shouting) at each other in a way that firmly convinced Naomi that they were definitely not friends and most definitely not in a circus.

"No, Sei-chan, those people are not in the circus. They're just normal-" The one holding the firecrackers threw them. "-er, eager teenagers that are-" There was an explosion that told the mother it was not a firecracker the boy had just thrown. "-playing...ish."

Setsuna pouted.

"But that looks like fun. See? That funny-looking man is chasing after a cow!"

Naomi looked. And choked. Because an- admittingly weird-looking -man really was chasing someone. Specifically a child- _infant?_ -wearing a cow costume. It was certainly not a Tag game either. The man was repeatedly jabbing a pointy umbrella- _wait, was that lightning?_ -at the child, who was holding- _oh dear god, was that a GRENADE?!_

Naomi gave a strained smile. "But we wouldn't want to interrupt their...fun, now would we?"

Setsuna pouted, but nodded.

"Then can we join the two playing with sticks?"

Naomi sighed, and, against her better judgment, looked. And froze. Because the 'sticks' were swords. Metal- _bladed!_ -swords. And neither of the two wielding the swords looked...sane. One was laughing- _laughing!_ -as he dodged the- _female? male?_ -other's repeated haphazard attempts at skewering and slic- _what happened to his hand!?_

"NO!" Setsuna looked startled. Oops, that came out louder and an octave higher than intended.

The girl recovered quickly and whined, "Then can we at least go to the concert? It sounds nice."

Naomi's ears twitched. She had been hearing what her Sei-chan was talking about for the past 5 minutes. Naomi had been desperately ignoring it. (But loud shouts of EXTREME and YOU'RE SO CUTE! were hard to ignore.) Distantly, she wondered if perhaps she should take Setsuna to an ear doctor. Just in case, since no normal person should say that cacophony of noise sounded nice. (But then, maybe she had just heard wrong.)

She didn't need to look. But she did. And stared. Then belatedly covered her innocent daughter's eyes.

The deafening EXTREME shouts were coming from a relatively normal looking- but rather eccentric -boy who pumped his fists in the air between every EXTREME. That was fine. (Once you ignored the fact that his voice shouldn't be that loud and that his eyes were flames and his fists were covered in some kind of weird sparkly yellow flame. But that's not the point.)

What forever traumatized Naomi was the other one. The other one was...terrifying. The man- _no! it was an It!_ -wore diva clothes and had weird green highlighted bangs. But that wasn't the scary part. No, It was wriggling and cooing and- _she was going to hurl._

She gave a firm shake of her head, not trusting her voice, and started to drag Setsuna as far away from this 'circus' as possible.

The child whined and begged, "Please? Can we at least play the target game?"

She didn't want to. Shouldn't have. But Naomi looked. And promptly fainted.

Because the target game was no regular target game. In fact, Naomi was willing to bet (before she fainted) that it wasn't even a game. Granted, a man really did have a gun, yes. (Nevermind that it was real.) But he was shooting- _were those fireballs!?_ -at another teen. And the teen looked so panicked and so innocent that Naomi might have called the police. That is, if it weren't for the- _dear heavens!_ -flames on his fists and the fact that he- _was he flying?!_

Setsuna's eyes widened as her mother fell. The girl did the only thing a 6-year-old could. She screamed. And cried.

Several things happened at once:

The pedestrians passing by panicked and some (smart) person immediately dialed 911.

The guy throwing dynam- _no! they were firecrackers, they had to be!_ -misaimed and one hit a school window. It exploded. He cursed. Violently.

The other hit the knife guy, who had frozen at the sudden scream. The blond swore through the smoke. In roughly 5 different languages. Loudly. With an accompanying Shi-shi-shi.

The pedophile man tripped and ran headfirst into a fence- which electrified him on the spot.

The running infant completely ignored the scream but tripped anyway. He landed next to his activated grenade.

The laughing swordsman blinked and stopped dodging, glancing around- _but he didn't stop laughing!_

The other swordsman changed his course midway when his target stopped moving and accidentally skewered a stuffed shark.

The EXTREME teen couldn't hear his shouts above the scream- which was amazing in and of itself -and so shouted louder, further deafening anyone within a half-mile radius.

The creepy one turned his attention on the crying girl and started to make his way over, cooing the whole way.

The gun man tch-ed and turned his gun onto the annoying mini-trash. Ready, Aim, Fire.

The flying teen hiieee-ed and deflected the shot, but it hit the school and he suddenly paled.

As mad chaos ensued, a lone person with an armband stalked up with his tonfas and proceeded to bite to death each and every one of the herbivores that dared cause damage to his precious Namimori. A yellow bird followed, cheerfully singing the Namimori theme song.

Impossible floating nightmares of anything and everything designed to annoy the rampaging skylark did not help. Nor did the Ku-fu-fu-fu's drifting down from the school rooftop.

Further down the roof, a pair of not-quite-babies looked on. The smirking fedora-wearing one held out his hand (I won.) and the other cloaked one reluctantly handed over some money (Damn). The former hn-ed as he counted his money. (See, I told you.)

The police and ambulance arrived to mass panic and chaos.

* * *

Later that day, when everything was back to normal, Naomi woke up. When she did (in a haze), her daughter beamed brightly and hugged her. Naomi, still confused, simply returned the hug. The doctor came in and, after she was checked over, Naomi was given the OK and the pair walked out of the hospital.

As they walked, Naomi apologized, "Sorry, Sei-chan. We couldn't go to your school festival."

Setsuna smiled. "It's ok. I got to see a circus! That's so much better."

Naomi froze as the events of the day flooded her mind.

"Mama?"

She blinked. Took a shuddering breath. And then rounded on the little girl.

"Setsuna, I promise you that you will never have to set foot within a 50 feet radius of that school. I won't allow it. Ever."

Setsuna tilted her head and shrugged.

"Okay."


End file.
